Imperfect Roommates
by Oh My Big Time Rush
Summary: Naruto, an upcoming freshman at Katadori University. hes just getting started with his new life. what happens when he runs into Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest guy in school? read to find out. NaruSasu paired.


**Synopsis**: Naruto, an upcoming freshman at Katadori University, experiences the time of his life during his freshmen year. He is just getting started with his new life. But something immediately turns the direction when he comes in contact with the school's hottest guy, Sasuke. Will his life ever be the same? Is he ever going to look at himself the same way ever again? What will meeting Sasuke Uchiha change in Naruto? Read to find out. 

**Author's Comment**: well, I decided to try something new. So, since I used to love Naruto, I figured i'd write my own fanfic. Please read as I take this moment to process my brain. Plus, i'm also typing with a bent ring finger, so please bear with me as I update when I can :) enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Naruto or anything that abides by the show, manga series, and the characters. I only use them for this particular story.

* * *

><p><p>

**Naruto's POV**

I was nervous for entering a new school. But, its not the kind of school where I knew almost anyone. I was going to college for the first time. New faces, new challenges, and most nerve-wracking of all, new crushes. In my old school, no one liked me at all. Mainly because I was probably weird to them, or it was either that they thought that I was too much and that I was really annoying. I was left alone to roam through the halls in high school. I was a complete outcast from everyone else. Most of the teenagers at my school had big mansions and sports cars. As for me, I lived in a small apartment with the only thing that I had for transportation was the bus. Everyone called me "street rat" at times. It brought down my esteem. But I didn't really care. I kept my head high and I just went around like nothing was wrong. That made my life better for me.

I was packing inside my room, stuffing every clothing I had into my luggage and bag pack. I mostly had clothes that were color orange and black. Those were my two favorite colors. I stuffed everything from my shirts, jeans, cologne, shampoo, hair gel, my comb, and some Japanese Manga comics. I zipped up my luggages and my bag pack and headed out my bedroom door to say goodbye to my mom.

"Ahh, my son is finally growing up now." she said, with some approaching tears.

"Mom, please don't cry." I said, in my usual tone. She hugged me and I hugged her bag;

"I'll remember to call you every now and then, okay?" I assured her. She nodded while her chin was on my shoulder. Then we pulled away.

"Be a great student. I love you,, Naruto-kun." she said, as she kissed my forehead. I told her that I loved her and grabbed my things so that I can put them in the trunk at the back of the taxi cab, which was waiting for me outside. I placed them in the trunk as I took one last glance at my old home and my mother. I waved a goodbye as she threw my a motherly kiss. I smiled as I got into the back seat of the taxi. From this moment on, I am leaving my old life to start a new, only to find out what's waiting for me ahead.

* * *

><p><p>

The taxi driver stopped at the front of the campus of Katadori University. I was excited, but my stomach felt like it was twisting at the same time. Many questions ran through my mind. What kind of people will I meet? Was there good ramen here? Who will I hang out with? Will I ever fit in? And also, who will be my new roommate? I got out of the cab and proceeded into getting my bags out of the trunk. On my left had, one of my luggages. On my other hand, my other luggage, which was a little bit smaller than the other one on my left hand. And on my back was my bag pack, full of notebooks, my laptop, utensils, and other school items needed for me to try and pass my classes.

The taxi cab left, leaving me standing right in front of my new home, and my new nightmare. Many college students were roaming around with their parents to find friends, colleagues, even their new dorm rooms. I went to find the main office. The campus was huge. There were countless gardens and countless hallways. I felt like I was traveling through a maze and I didn't know which direction I was going at. I passed by many students who were on their phones talking, some of them were trying to keep their luggages from falling onto the pavement so that they wont open up and reveal their personal belongings.

I finally found the main office, which I think was on the other side of the campus. It would've been easier if they had "You Are Here" maps like in theme parks and museums. I was greeted by the registrar, who had a pretty smile on her face.

"Hi, and welcome to Katadori University," she greeted politely, "how may I help you?"

"Um, I would like to know my new schedule for classes and how to get to my new dorm, please." I replied.

"Sure thing," she said, while turning to the computer in front of her to log in to the student database, "name, please?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." I said. She started typing my name into the student database. I waited patiently as I looked around the office. There were plants on every corner. Also, there were other registrars who were also helping lost students, along side with their parents. When I looked back at the registrar I was with, she was waiting for papers an documents to be processed out through the printer to the left of her. She looked slim, but not as skinny and not as fat. The papers were finally out and she looked and scanned through them to see if there were any errors during the printing process. The she smiled and handed me the papers.

"Okay, this is your schedule. On Mondays and Tuesdays, you will be taking U.S. History with Mr. Ken. On Wednesdays, you will be taking Architecture with Mrs. Tanaka Yamaguchi, and on Fridays, you will be taking Music classes with Ms. Clement." she explained, which I was actually following what she said, unlike when staff and teachers explained things to me, they had to use gigantic words. Then, she handed me another paper. It was a map of the campus. Every building was labeled. From the cafeterias to the gym, and from the classrooms to the dorms. I focused on the dorms because I wanted to know how to get there and quick.

"Now, this is a map that will help guide you throughout the campus. I know, this campus is pretty big. But it won't seem that big once you get around everywhere. Okay, so right here on the right side of the campus are the boys' dorms. I have your new dorm room number and key right here." she handed me my room key and a paper that read out "405", which was my room number.

"If you have any further questions, just come to me and i'll help you through whatever it is. Since your last name is starting with "U",i will be your counselor. I am Mrs. Yamamoto." she said, as she smiled through the whole sentence. I smiled and greeted her a good morning and a "nice to meet you". I thanked her, grabbed my things, and headed for the door and into the crowded hallways, which I suddenly bumped into a boy that was not far from my age. He had dark hair that was pushed back, with two bangs hanging out on the corners of his forehead. He wore a blue shirt and white pants. He didn't seem to friendly because he just left me with my stuff on the ground and said, "Hey, watch where you're going next time." Yeah, first thirty minutes of stepping onto campus and I already made a foe with an unknown student.

I picked my luggages off from the clean tiled floors and proceeded to the right section of the university. I passed by many classrooms and labs. Teachers were sitting on their desks working on their lesson plans and writing some things on the board. Other teachers were on their phones while writing documents and checking their student rosters. I continued on walking the hallways, passing by loud obnoxious students on their cellphones as if their they were in some underground tunnel and they couldn't hear anything from the surface. There no lockers in this campus because our dorm rooms was our lockers. The student handbook, which Mrs. Yamamoto gave me before leaving, said that due to a strange theft case that was never solved, people were forced to put their own personal belongings in their dorms at all times.

* * *

><p><p>

I had just entered the right wing of the university. It seemed to be pretty quite for some reason. Usually it would be kind of crowded and noisy from what I watched in movies that involved college. It was like nobody was on this side of the campus besides me. This building was five stories high, as were the rest of the buildings on this campus. I took the elevator to the forth floor because, according to this map, rooms 400-420 were on the forth floor. I waited in the elevator, I listened to the elevator's music. Boy, I felt like dying in their. It was old Japanese music that I didn't even want to start describing how I felt right there at the moment.

The elevator doors slid open, and I stepped out of the elevator. The hallways seemed like it could've gone for ages. I walked past by the first few dorms. Loud rock music could be heard from inside one of them. It was like a live concert was happening in there just waiting to burst out if someone opens the door. I proceeded walking until I came across my dorm room. Room 405, the sign read. I took the key out of my pocket and inserted it into the door knob. I unlocked the door, which brought me into a room I never expected to be in.

The room was rather refurnished and had really nice colors mixed together that brightened up the room. The colors that flooded the room were orange, lime green, and white. I thought to myself, "Whoever lived in here really knew how to pick color patterns." I had to admit, the colors went well with my personality and also, my clothing. I placed my bags on the other side of the room, where there had a bed that was made. The other bed had someone's stuff on it already. I wanted to see who my room mate was, so I walked over to his bed. I read the tag that was on one of this luggages. It read "Sasuke Uchiha".

Just then, the door suddenly opened and I stopped in my tracks. I thought, 'Oh, crap. He's probably going to think I was going through his stuff.'

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" a voice behind me said.

"Umm, I... I was just checking who owned these bags." I turned around to see the boy that bumped into me earlier this morning. Wow, this was a small campus. I am room mates with the person that despised me the most, and i've only been here for almost an hour!

"Don't ever go through my stuff again" the guy said imperatively.

"I wasn't going through-"

"Just save it. First you bump into me and ruined my favorite shirt. Now you're going through my stuff." Sasuke said, sounding completely annoyed, "What are you doing in here, anyways?"

"This is my assigned dorm room." I said. His face felt like it was going to explode.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. Why didn't you just ask for another dorm room?" he asked, or more like yelled.

"Hey, I didn't know who was going to be in here okay? And I didn't know that out of the how many hundreds of students here, its you." I said distinctively. He seemed frustrated.

"Just don't ever touch my stuff again." Sasuke said as he exited the room, closing the door behind him. I had a feeling that we weren't going to get along pretty well.

**To be continued...**

Author's comment: well, did you enjoy the first chapter? If you did, please tell me what you think. Did I get a good start on the plot and conflict here? Send me your thoughts as reviews! Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter! - Drew


End file.
